Nous sommes des enculés!
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: -"Oh mon dieu, nous couchons ensemble! Voilà !" Un très long silence suivi cette exclamation…. Merde. Ai-je simplement osé dire cela à haute voix? Ré-écrite d'un OS supprimé par FF. traduction d'un OS de wolf's paradise.


**wolf's paradise : Oh my god… We're f*ck*ng.**

**Ceci est une traduction d'un OS qui m'a bien fait marrer… J'ai parfois rajouté deux trois remarques de mon crû, mais cela ne change pas le texte, ni l'histoire. J'espère que vous allez autant vous marrez en lisant cette OS que moi en le lisant ^^. J'ai fait cette traduction à l'intention le Lylyne il y a presque un an, mais je la reposte car elle a été supprimé durant le grand nettoyage de .****Attention: Yaoi, lemon, les jurons, probablement quelques OOC, etc.**

* * *

**Et pour l'image, vous comprendrez à la fin de l'OS, je me suis éclaté à faire Ichigo avec une tête pareil XD.  
**

* * *

**Nous sommes des enculés !**

**(et non ce n'est pas une provocation par rapport à FanFiction. C'est juste que je ne vais pas radicalement changé le titre pour leurs « beaux » yeux. J'ai préféré même l'empirer dans la langue de Molière, mais étant donné qu'il ne l'a comprenne pas...)**

* * *

-«Uhm ... Grimmjow ... »

Il grogna et je me cambrai en arrière lorsque ses doigts bougèrent en moi.

-«Ça y est, Ichi, j'ai trouvé », a-t-il grogné, enterrant son visage à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Je n'avais même pas honte de gémir de notre position. Le plaisir était trop intense pour penser à autre chose. J'ai attrapé une touffe de cheveux bleus, et je l'ai tiré. Pour pouvoir avoir son visage à mon niveau. Après tout pour donner un ordre c'est mieux de regarder dans les yeux, nan ?

Je n'avais aucun doute que mes yeux étaient complètement vitreux à cause du plaisir (c'était un peu embarrassant, à dire vrai), mais j'ai essayé d'arranger mon visage dans un air menaçant, pour lui faire savoir ce que je voulais qu'il me fasse.

-« Grimm, à l'intérieur de moi. Maintenant. »

Ses yeux étaient assombris, la pupille étonnamment dilaté, et j'ai vu une putain de lueur de possession et d'amour dans ses yeux.

Dieu, ce que je l'ai aimé quand il m'a regardé comme ça.

Ses doigts étaient encore en moi, et il les bougea, me faisant haleter et frissonner de la pointe des cheveux aux bouts de mes orteils. Mais je n'avais pas oublié mon objectif, je me suis penché plus proche de lui, ne voulant pas en démordre, j'ai desserré mon emprise sur ses cheveux et j'ai placé mes mains sur ses joues, encadrant son visage.

J'ai brossé mes lèvres contre les siens. J'eus de nouveau le souffle coupé lorsque ses doigts ont bougé en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait qu'il vienne en moi, vite, où je ne répondrai plus de rien.

-« S'il te plaît, Grimm, » murmurai-je.

Il luttait pour garder le contrôle, son contrôle, car je savais qu'il aimait à le faire durer, ce moment où je le suppliais alors que j'étais au bord de l'extase, mais je voulais plus. Et je n'en démordrai pas !

Je voulais le plaisir si féroce que lui seul pouvait me donner quand il était à l'intérieur de moi.

Puis un crac imaginaire se fit entendre.

Enfin ! Enfin son contrôle avait cédé ! Il a retiré ses doigts et a rapidement lubrifié son membre qui était plus que près à passer à la suite. Je l'ai regardé faire, jamais je ne pourrais me passer de ce spectacle, le moment où il laissait son désir ressortir, jamais !

Mes yeux sont rapidement remontés sur son corps, sur les muscles saillant qui ornait son torse.

Je n'avais jamais de toute ma vie, pensé que je pourrais être gay, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre, seulement pour Grimmjow. Il était le seul à me faire sentir ainsi.

Je pense à Renji, Byakuya ou, ou par l'enfer, même certains des autre mecs au hasard de la Soul Society, que j'ai déjà rencontre, mais rien, jamais je n'ai ressenti d'envie pour l'un d'eux.

Non, ce n'était que Grimmjow. Il était le seul. L'unique.

J'ai cligné des yeux quand j'ai senti une main sur ma poitrine, me poussant vers le bas, pour m'allonger sur le matelas. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui, avalant difficilement ma salive quand j'ai vu cette magnifique lueur dans ses yeux. C'était une lueur si sombre de convoitise que je savais qu'il ne serait pas rassasié pour un très, très long moment, et dans son regard une autre lueur était visible, une lueur qui promettait tant de plaisir intense que je ne me souviendrais même plus de qui j'étais. J'oublierai tout sauf lui.

Avec une profonde et lente poussée, Grimmjow est rentré en moi, il a directement touché ma prostate, mon corps s'arqua sous lui instinctivement. J'en voulais plus, tellement plus.

Oh mon dieu, il me faisait me sentir si bien, c'était si bon, et quand il a commencé à bouger ...

Oh, mon dieu ! Je n'étais plus là. Mon esprit venait de s'envoler pour de lointaine contré reculé.

Mes ongles creusaient des sillons sanglants sur leurs passages, des lignes rouges sur toute la longueur de son dos, allant de ses épaules au bas de ses hanches. Mes cuisses s'étaient resserrées autour de lui, et il grogna, plongeant plus profondément en moi perdant le peu de contrôle qui lui restait encore. Il se recula, plaçant mes hanches dans un angle précis par rapport aux siennes, et il est rentré de nouveau en moi et j'ai gémis, le corps saccadés de sursaut violent quand il a frappé cet endroit si sensible.

-« Merde, Grimm! »

J'ai gémit son nom encore et encore, rejetant ma tête en arrière, mon bas ventre douloureusement contracté. Des étoiles dansant devant mes yeux.

Dieu, j'ai été si proche! Mais je n'y étais pas encore….

Grimmjow se pencha sur moi, souffla sur mon oreille, des fourmillements se firent sentir dans mon bas-ventre.

- «Laisse toi aller, Ichi' » a-t-il murmuré. «Laisse-moi t'aimer».

Les mots se sont fait directement ressentir jusqu'à mon membre, et je suis venu sans être touché. J'haletais, le corps encore ronronnant de mon orgasme, et Grimmjow n'a pas tardé à suivre. Il gémit un long, et vigoureux "Ichigo" qui me fit tourner la tête. Me faisant presque jouir une seconde fois.

J'ai souri, et j'ai peigné de mes doigts ses mèches rebelles.

-«Je t'aime», murmurai-je.

Il eut un sourire arrogant. Presque carnassier.

-« Ouais, je sais. »

Mais il était encore haletant, l'intensité de son orgasme encore présent dans ses yeux. Il m'a fait sentir satisfaits d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui. Comme lui l'avait sur moi.

-«Idiot», j'ai souri.

-« Ouais, ouais, » répondit-il en riant. Après une longue pause, cependant, il soupira, en chuchotant :

-«Je t'aime aussi, Ichi ».

Nous étions là, heureux, enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre. La compréhension de ses derniers mots ne se fut pas immédiatement dans mon esprit. Puis quand elle se fit, un sourire éclatant apparu sur mes lèvres. Mais hélas, il y avait d'autres choses à penser, surtout l'une d'entre elle.

-« T'ont-ils attrapé? »

Il s'ébroua, comme vexé de la remarque, essayant de rejeter l'optique que cela puisse un jour arriver.

-«Comme s'ils en étaient capable».

J'ai soupiré, soulagé. La guerre d'hiver était finie depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait beau remonté à plus de cinq ans, Yamamoto n'avait, et n'a toujours pas confiance en Grimmjow. Bien qu'il soit acclamé et respecté depuis qu'il avait sauvé quelques Shinigamis et que de par son aide nous avions pu vaincre Aizen... D'ailleurs, les Shinigamis lui avait donné un beau logement au Seireitei, de la taille d'un logement de capitaine rien que pour la pièce à vivre, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait toujours quelqu'un qui le suivait. Yamamoto n'en démordait pas, il avait peur de ce que pouvais faire Grimmjow.

La plupart du temps s'étaient de misérables Shinigamis, mais maintenant, tous les jours pratiquement, Grimmjow été suivi par de Shinigamis haut placés, les petits soldats étant laissé au placard, et étaient remplacé par des lieutenants ou par des vices-capitaines. Bien sûr, il y avait des nuits où Grimmjow venait passer la soirée dans ma chambre. Et les Shinigamis qui le suivaient essayé de rester discrètement caché aux alentour, mais c'était fatiguant de se faire surveiller, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi.

Après la guerre, j'ai été nommé capitaine de la cinquième division. Yamamoto pensais que je devrais être un bon capitaine pour Hinamori, et j'ai été le seul à réussir les tests de Toshiro pour savoir si j'étais un bon capitaine pour son amie. Il était extrêmement protecteur avec Momo, et je pouvais comprendre, étant donné ce qu'Aizen avait fait avec elle.

En ce moment, il y avait des tests pour obtenir un nouveau vice-capitaine pour ma division, depuis qu'elle envisageait de partir travailler dans l'enseignement de l'Académie pour le kidô. Mais pour moi, c'était une grande responsabilité que de la laisser partir, je devrai prendre le relais intégral de l'état chaotique qu'était devenu la cinquième division. Et disons que ce n'était pas des plus aisés...

C'est aussi pendant ces cinq années que j'ai réalisé que j'aimais Grimmjow. Il m'a fallu une éternité pour admettre cela, mais j'avais été particulièrement surpris quand il a simplement dit:

-«Bon. Parce que j'ai bien voulu attendre, je peux maintenant faire de toi ce que je veux. »

Inutile de dire que j'ai été plus que choqué, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me 'prendre' normalement, surtout que je suis nouveau à tout cela. Nous avions été doucement et il avait été 'gentil', dans ces normes bien évidemment. Nous le faisions par alternance chez lui puis chez moi. Un exploit pour lui, en somme, autant pour le côté gentil, que pour le côté je sors de ma tanière.

Puis les Shinigami qui lui collait au train été devenu plus persistante. Nul doute que c'était à cause de la paranoïa de Yamamoto, surement dû à la vieillesse, mais aucun moyen de le faire savoir aux autres capitaines, je n'allais pas dire que je sortais avec Grimm. Lui ne se soucie pas de ce qu'il se passe, il n'est guère invités aux réunions, mais j'ai essayé de persuader les autres capitaines de le faire rejoindre l'Académie de sorte que peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer pour prendre une place de capitaine, un jour...

Il semble que l'idée a été bien trop ridicule pour le vieux Yama-jii. Et donc mis au placard en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Grimmjow avait la particularité, ou la normalité, au choix, d'avoir le profil type des membres de la onzième division. Il aime se battre, et donc il était normal de le voir traîné avec des membres de la onzième, si ce n'était pas avec la division entière. Même Byakuya ne semble pas avoir une aversion pour l'ancien Espada, tout cela me porte à croire que Yamamoto était fou.

Avec l'âge on devient sénile, nan ?

J'ai eu le sentiment, cependant, que les Shinigamis qui surveillait Grimmjow avaient remarqué combien de fois celui-ci avait quitté sa maison pour venir à la mienne. Son sonido était trop rapide pour que les Shinigamis qui le suivaient réussissent à le rattraper, mais récemment, j'ai remarqué quelques-uns qui viennent regarder dans ma chambre aussi pour le trouver. (Maintenant c'était habituel, mais pas avant.)

Honnêtement, mon vieux? Pourquoi lui coller aux basques des Shinigamis ? Quel intérêt ?

Je voulais vraiment le tuer pour ça, pour nous coller des Shinigamis aux fenêtres, mais cette idée était tout simplement stupide. Et était surtout suicidaire. Et je ne l'étais pas. Enfin plus…

Un léger frisson a parcouru mon dos me sortant de mes pensées. J'ai tourné la tête et j'ai remarqué les doigts de Grimmjow faire des cercles paresseux sur mon dos. J'ai souri, me suis retourné, et me suis blotti plus près de lui, plaçant ma tête dans le creux de son cou, avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille.

-«Que veux-tu, Grimm? » ai-je chuchoté.  
-« J'sais pas, Shinigami, t'peux encore faire d'autres rounds? » a-t-il dit, taquin, et j'ai fait tourbillonné ma langue sur son oreille, la chaleur envahie de nouveau mon corps fatigué.

Mais il semblait que mon corps était prêt, parce que je pouvais déjà sentir la chaleur de doux papillons dans mon ventre. Grimmjow pourrait être insatiable, mais c'était très bien avec moi parce que j'ai un appétit sexuel énorme que je ne savais même pas que je puisse posséder. J'ai toujours pensé que, après un tour, je serais parfaitement satisfait, mais après le premier round ... J'appréciais toujours plus de Grimmjow, il arrivait toujours à trouver des petites choses qui m'allumaient, et avant que je ne me rende compte, nous étions en train de baiser comme des lapins.

Hé, j'en étais heureux que comme Grimmjow, j'en voulait encore et encore et encore ...

Eh bien, merde.

On a qu'une vie, nan ?

J'ai poussé ma main contre son épaule, pour le faire tomber sur son dos puis je me suis mis à califourchon sur lui, je le chevauchais au niveau de sa taille, remarquant que son membre était déjà à moitié dur. Je l'ai caressé doucement, me penchant vers le bas jusqu'à ce que mon souffle atteigne de nouveau son oreille.

-« J'sais pas, Espada, est-ce que tu peux suivre le rythme? Après tout à ton âge…»

Il gémit bruyamment, saisissant mes cheveux et fit glisser mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout le sexe, mais c'était vraiment un plus. Surtout avec lui.

Sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche, lentement, et je pleurnichais presque quand il a déménagé ses hanches, frottant son érection contre mon postérieur. Mes mains étaient partout - sur sa poitrine, glissant sur ses côtes, l'autre était dans ses cheveux, les caressants. Je n'en avais pas assez de lui, jamais assez. Et il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que je le voulais et le voudrait aussi longtemps que nos âmes étaient et serraient vivantes.

Ce baiser était de plus en plus lent, me rendant fou, mais aussi me rappelant de ce que Grimmjow essayait si désespérément de me dire avec des mots, mais ne semblait jamais pouvoir dire. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il avait réussi à dire «Je t'aime», quelque chose qui avait fait mon cœur bondir de joie, parce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre ces mots - surtout de lui.

Mais Grimmjow n'était tout simplement pas fait pour la douceur. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être doux, ou d'être aimant. Et c'était après environ une semaine ou deux de relations sexuelles que j'ai finalement remarqué ça. Au début, le sexe avait été rude (surtout au vu du nombre de fois par nuit). Mais un soir avait été différent. Ses mains avaient été habille mais il m'avait touché comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour lui.

J'en avais grogné après lui, lui disant que je n'étais pas fait de verre. Il avait juste secoué la tête, les yeux serrés, quand il avait murmuré:

-«Tu ne comprends pas. »

Le reste de la nuit avait été si lent, tout simplement incroyable, et il a fallu que Rukia me frappe sur la tête et m'indique carrément ce que voulais dire Grimm pour me faire réaliser ce qu'il avait essayé de me dire.

Sur tous ceux qui pouvaient savoir, Rukia a été la seule en qui j'avais eu confiance. J'étais tellement confus que j'avais besoin d'aller en parler à quelqu'un, demander de l'aide, et elle a été la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. Et elle a prouvé sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'avais mis ma confiance en la bonne personne.

Les mains de Grimmjow glissèrent sur mon dos, me ramenant à la réalité à nouveau, et je gémis. Ses mains étaient pour l'une dans mes cheveux, et pour l'autre en train de me pétrir les reins, une douce chaleur se propageait dans mon corps à son contact. J'ai bougé mes hanches, tendant de les positionner au-dessus de son membre lancinant afin qu'il puisse y accéder et venir à l'intérieur de moi, mais il a secoué la tête, déplaçant sa bouche de la mienne, la dirigeant vers mon oreille.

-« Doucement, Ichi» murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. «Je vais te montrer combien je t'aime ...».

Seigneur … il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que ces mots pouvaient me faire.

Je grelottais alors d'envie, et non de froid.

- «Grimm», ai-je pleurniché, en tirant sur ses cheveux, mais il est resté ferme.

Parfois, le contrôle que l'homme pouvait garder sur lui était tout simplement ennuyeux. Surtout dans ces moments-là.

L'un de ses doigts a trouvé mon entrée, tourbillonnant autour d'elle, la taquinant, puis revenant se glisser lentement sur mon érection. Son toucher était doux, tellement doux que ma poitrine s'est contractée en comprenant le sous-entendu de ses gestes. Je savais qu'il m'aimait. Tous ces gestes le criaient.

Et cela suffisait.

* * *

Serait-ce sérieusement possible de faire pire?

Grimmjow m'avait quitté après cette seconde fois. Il avait été merveilleux et époustouflant, et tout ce que je voulais faire à ce moment-là était de m'endormir avec son corps tout contre le mien, mais nous avions pensé qu'il serait mieux si Grimmjow ne restait pas toute la nuit.

Un mal inutile.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis actuellement dans la grande salle de réunion, assis sur une chaise à côté de Grimmjow, les onze capitaines, treize vice-capitaines, et les lieutenants et officier nous regardaient. Yamamoto était actuellement en train de me crier dessus à tort et à travers.

Et quel était la raison de tout cela?

Eh bien, il pensait que Grimmjow a été faire des plans pour faire ... eh bien, quelque chose ? Il essayerait de faire la création d'une armée et qu'il essayerait de prendre le pouvoir sur la Soul Society, et j'ai sérieusement lutté contre l'envie de rire.

Grimmjow? Prendre la Soul Society?

Ouais, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire en ce moment.

Il détestait les Shinigamis (enfin, la plupart d'entre eux) et la seule raison pour laquelle il était là c'est parce qu'il avait nulle part où aller, surtout quand la guerre avait pris fin. Et que moi j'étais là.

Grimmjow me donna un coup de coude.

-« Quoi? » ai-je sifflé.

Yamamoto a explosé de nouveau, criant encore plus fort que précédemment.

Oh. Il avait demandé quelque chose. Eh bien, merde.

Tiens à noter, le vieux a de la voix.

J'ai regardé autour de nous, balayant la salle des yeux, presque tout le monde avait l'air agacé, comme si le vieil homme avait l'intention de perdre leurs temps inutilement, et j'étais d'accord avec eux, mais il était bon de savoir qu'ils ne pensaient pas que Grimmjow serait capable de tels trucs débiles.

-« Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, vous êtes par la présente surnommé traître et vous allez donc être exécuté en raison de la planification afin de créer une armée avec Kurosaki-taicho de la cinquième division! »

Je ne pense pas que je me fasse jamais d'entendre-taicho ajouté à la fin de mon nom. Et je n'avais que vingt et un ans! Je me sentais vieux avant l'âge avec ce suffixe. C'est vrai quoi, c'est un peu spécial pour moi, je suis techniquement encore en vie dans le monde vivant aussi. Ici, à la Soul Society on me considérait comme un génie ! Pas comme Toshiro («C'est Hitsugaya-taicho » disait-il avec irritation), mais c'était impressionnant pour les Shinigamis que de voir un humain, tels que moi être considéré comme un génie, j'étais tous de même un ennemi à la base.

Attendez.

Attendez une seconde !

-« Quoi? » ai-je presque crié. «Je suis accusé de créer une armée aussi? »

-« Tss, merci, bâtard, tu me laisses tous sur le dos ?», Grimmjow se moquaient ouvertement de moi, nullement inquiet des accusations du vieux.

Mais je l'ai ignoré.

-« Cela n'a pas de sens. »

-«Si, ça en a! »a crié Yamamoto. Vraiment, la façon dont il avait crié, j'ai été surpris qu'il n'ait pas fait une crise cardiaque ce jour-là.

-« Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a été vu quittant sa maison à de nombreuses reprises, la plupart ayant pour raisons de vous rencontrer, Kurosaki-taicho! »

-«Allez-vous cessez de m'appeler par mon nom complet?" dit tout à coup Grimmjow. Et il se plaignait de _**ça**_? «Ce n'est pas quelque chose de difficile que vous avez à faire, mais pouvez-vous vous limiter à mon nom ou à mon prénom? Franchement c'est pas compliqué. »

L'assemblé a regardé Grimmjow avec des yeux ronds. A l'intérieur, je riais de ce que venais de dire Grimmjow. Il me semblait que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un répondait ainsi au vieux… Heureusement Grimmjow avait vouvoyé le vieux, fait extrêmement rare de sa part, lui qui n'utilisait que le tutoiement…. Mais je ne crois pas que le tutoiement aurait été supporté par le vieux en plus de la remarque… Là, il aurait vraiment fait une crise cardiaque.

D'ailleurs Yamamoto s'est remis à faire un autre long discours.

-«Je n'ai rien fait. Nous ne prévoyons pas une attaque massive ou autre chose. Pourquoi voudrais-je prendre en charge la Soul Society? » Ai-je fait savoir.

-«Pour le pouvoir».

Mes sourcils se sont froncés d'avantage, et mes poings se sont serrés. Je l'ai détesté quand il a dit cela. Je n'ai pas à l'esprit le mot pouvoir, mais c'était la façon dont il l'a dit qui m'a fait penser qu'il m'a comparé à Aizen, et je ne supporte pas cela. Surtout que j'avais aidé le vieux débris à le vaincre !

Mais Grimmjow à grogner plus vite que moi sur le vieux :

-« Ne le comparé pas à ce salaud, putain ! »

Mon cœur eut un raté. J'ai envoyé vers Grimmjow un discret sourire de soulagement.

-« C'est tout votre plan, Jeagerjaques-san », a poursuivi Yamamoto. Tiens il a retenu ce qu'a dit Grimmjow tout à l'heure. «Un plan de bataille pour dépasser ce que vous ne pouviez pas au Hueco Mundo, être le roi, et je ne vous laisserez pas faire ici! »

Au lieu de ce mettre en colère contre l'accusation de Yamamoto, Grimmjow me regarda et sourit.

-« Alors ... vous voulez connaître mon plan de bataille, alors? » a-t-il dit, en se tournant vers Yamamoto.

Yamamoto a claqué son bâton sur le sol.

-« Ne soyez pas si impertinente, sale Arrancar. »

Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

- «D'accord. Je vais vous le dire. »

Qu'est-ce? C'est quoi ce bordel! Depuis quand il a un plan ?

Yamamoto a simplement arrêté de parler et à fixer Grimmjow. Grimmjow s'est levé, et a étiré un large sourire sur son visage.

Oh non. Cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais, qu'elle connerie il va nous sortir celui-là ?

-«Eh bien, vous voyez, mon vieux», a-t-il commencé, attirant d'autant plus l'attention de Yamamoto :

- « mon plan de bataille a de nombreux facettes... des actes, si vous préférez. Vous voyez, j'ai mis mes mains sur son visage. Eh bien, non, je n'écrase pas tous ce que je touche ... Bon, alors je peux encore mettre mes mains sur son visage, mais c'est une certaine partie de son visage que je veux écraser. Alors, vous voyez, je glisse mes mains dans son cou, et ... »

Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. OH MON DIEU !

Il était en train de leur dire comment il m'a baisé! Il est malade! Un vrai cinglé ce type !

FAUT LE FAIRE INTERNE !

-« ... Cela me donne l'ouverture parfaite, pour l'angle d'attaque. Avec mes mains ici, je peux le contrôler, et j'obtiens un genou, je remonte ma main à sa cuisse, ainsi j'ai une meilleur prise, ce qui est plus intéressant...»

Tout le monde a été choqué à l'entente de la suite, mais aussi confus... Moi ? J'étais tellement gêné ! Tout le monde n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Grimmjow parlait, et il n'était pas près de leur expliqué directement, non Monsieur préférait tous leurs décrire ! Pour qu'ils puissent se faire leur propre idée, trop aimable…

-«Et ma partie préférée ! Tu dois le rendre aveugles parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir quoi que ce soit lorsque vous les rendez si aveugles qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir et encore moins penser, et puis vous pouvez prendre votre épée -. .. Ça doit être propre - et vous- »

-« Oh mon dieu, nous couchons ensemble! Voilà ! »

Un très long silence suivi cette exclamation….

Merde !

Ai-je simplement osé dire cela à haute voix?

Apparemment oui, au vu des regards de tout le monde qui me regardait comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'avais mangé un écureuil au chocolat.

Euh ...

-«Moi, j'veux dire, nous avons été ... Lui et moi ... »

-«Ah, Ichigo et Grimmjow sont ensemble, si vous voulez», a lâché subitement Rukia. « Ichigo ne veux pas que quelqu'un sage cela, et ... » Et elle fait quoi là ? Elle est pas en train de leur raconté ?

-« Félicitations, Kurosaki-san! » A subitement lâché Yumichika. J'ai sauté sur mes pieds, regardant vers lui, mais il était juste en train de sourire. Rien de dangereux en somme.

-«J'ai toujours su que tu étais gay! »

Ou pas.

Je bafouille quelque chose d'inintelligible, même pour moi, avant de finalement réussir à sortir un :

-«Tu savais que j'étais gay, Yumi ? »

Il souffla, mais renversa juste ses cheveux coupés au carré du dos de la main.

- « Hum, certainement pas un bon choix de mots, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui vous aime. »

-« Heyyy», murmura Ikkaku, pointant Yumichika. «Ne suis-je pas celui avec qui tu sors? »

-«Oui, oui, et vous faites un travail merveilleux, Ikkaku-kun », a ronronné Yumichika.

Ohhh, je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir ! Vraiment pas besoin !

A présent, tout le monde avait des regards d'étonnement sur leurs visages, mais c'était un rire rugissant Kenpachi qui les fit paraître encore plus choqués. Il frappa Ikkaku dans le dos. Celui-ci sourit.

-« Tu as quelqu'un, Taichou? »

-« Vous pensiez que j'étais seul ? A vous allez pas y croire !, » a-t-il grondé, levant sa main, et pointant directement vers... Byakuya?

Oh mon Dieu. Juste imaginer qu'il pouvait…. Beurk, cauchemars !

Le capitaine de la sixième division soupira.

-«Ah, allez, mon mignon, tu sais que tu aimes quand on baise. »

Byakuya se moqua de Kenpachi, mais le sujet paraissait sensible :

-« Nous n'avons pas ... putain, Kenpachi. Nous faisons l'amour. »

-« Vous devriez l'entendre crier quand je le pilonne bien, » Kenpachi ri. Byakuya rougit et détourna le regard.

-«N-Nii-sama! » s'écria Rukia, le visage pâle. On ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. D'abord, elle a découvert que Kenpachi était de toutes les personnes possibles l'amant de son frère, et puis elle a entendu le Byakuya Kuchiki utiliser un mot damné. « Amour ». Ainsi que le fait qu'il a juré… Fait extrêmement rare.

J'ai été extrêmement choqué moi… Et pas qu'un peu !

-« Mah, alors je suppose que c'est bon pour nous de venir nettoyer, hein, Nanao-chan? » ria Shunsui. Nanao rougit prenant dix nuances de rouge sur les joues, elle essaya de cacher son visage. Au moins je comprenais qu'ils soient ensemble. Tout le monde savait que Nanao était harcelé par son taicho… Mais que cela avait abouti n'était pas spécialement étonnant.

Yachiru a soudainement éclaté de rire.

-« Ken-chan, tu es trop drôle! Moi aussi! Hitsugaya-taicho! » Elle l'appela à grands cris.

Le concerné a hoqueté de stupeur, puis secoué la tête, et reprit une attitude décente, et pointa du doigt tout comme Kenpachi avait fait.

-« Pas du tout. Je suis avec cette folle. »

Oh non. C'est une blague ?

-« Hé, essayez de ne pas paraître tellement déçu petit génie. » Cela avait été Soi Fon.

Soi Fon !

Elle était avec Hitsugaya?

Oh mon Dieu, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout cela MOI !

-« Euh, personne ne me laisser parler! Shuuhei-chan et moi sommes ensemble ! » S'écria Rangiku, yeux bleu clair lumineux avec pleins d'étoiles, surement dû aux souvenirs de ses nuits, et elle faisait rebondir sa poitrine en frappant des mains tout en sautillant... Face à Shuuhei qui était complètement rouge, mais on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Surtout au vu de l'éclat de joie de Rangiku à s'écrier ça devant tous les hauts gradés de la Soul Society.

-«Ah, Kurosaki-taichou ...» dit une voix douce derrière moi.

Je me retournai et gémit.

-«Non, vous aussi, Momo ... »

-« -Eh bien, Kira-kun, et moi ... »

J'ai attrapé sa main dans la mienne, et je lui ai lancé un regard implorant.

-«Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir, Momo».

-« Ne sois pas si dur, Fiston! »

Non pas possible ! Ce que j'avais appris dans la journée n'était pas suffisant ? Il fallait le rajouter à la liste ?

-« S'il te plaît n'ai pas l'air si troublé !», murmura-t-il d'une voix calme, détonnant de sa joie habituelle. Il a été jusqu'à Unohana, capitaine de la quatrième division. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué ...

Il lui avait pris la main.

-«Vous et Unohana? » Ai-je pratiquement crié à mon père. Bon, il y avait d'autres méthodes pour demander, mais quand même !

-« Mah, Mah, il ne faut pas avoir l'air si déprimé, Kurosaki-san! » Dit Urahara tout en marchant. «Nous devons faire quelque chose de notre temps, nous les Shinigamis! Et il se trouve que le mien était sous la forme d'une très vieille amie. » Bien sûr, il devait être avec Yoruichi. Ce n'était pas trop une surprise, mais cela était encore un couple dont je ne voulais pas connaitre l'existence….

-«Oh, par l'enfer », fit entendre une voix à travers la pièce. Je me redressai et recherchai l'auteur de ce cri. C'était Renji.

-« Moi et Rukia sommes amant! » a-t-il crié.

Le peu de bavardage qui était dans la pièce, se stoppèrent.

-«Euh ... nous ... faisons l'amour, Kuchiki-taicho. Ah, gomenasai ... »

D'une certaine manière c'était hilarant de voir l'annonce de tous ces couples, surtout pour Grimmjow, dont on pouvait entendre le rire. Il cessa soudainement de rire, et leva les yeux vers Yamamoto.

-«Alors, on dirait que tout le monde baise, Yama-jii ! Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul qui pense cela, mais vous avez besoin de tirer un coup. Vous êtes trop tendu. »

Yamamoto a marmonné dans sa barbe.

Grimmjow a continué sur sa lancé.

-« Autre chose que vous voulez dire, mon vieux? »

-« Je veux voir une preuve. »

Oh mon dieu, Il ne pouvait pas nous demander _**ça**_? C'était déjà suffisamment gênant de l'avoir avoué devant tout le monde, mais d'en plus le montrer, NON MERCI !

-« Prouvez que vous et Kurosaki-taicho êtes ensemble. Alors, et alors seulement, je renonce à l'accusation. Et je vous préviens, sale arrancar, je saurai si vous dite la vérité. »

J'ai avalé difficilement ma salive tout en baissant les yeux. Puis j'ai relevé les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Grimmjow et j'ai pu y voir un éclat sauvage au fond de ses prunelles. Il s'avança vers moi, en me regardant avec envie, comme s'il allait me dévorer là, devant tout le monde, et Dieu seul sait à qu'elle point ce regard pouvait m'exciter.

Doucement, tout comme il l'avait tant de fois faits auparavant, les mains de Grimmjow tirèrent sur mon visage, le levant pour être à sa hauteur, ses pouces caressant mes pommettes avant de glisser sur ma lèvre inférieure. Mon souffle réchauffait ses doigts froids, et les caresses sur mes lèvres réchauffaient mon corps tout entier. Il inclina son menton et se pencha, ses lèvres brossait lentement les miennes.

Mes lèvres étaient entrouvertes, il s'est penché un plus, et il m'a embrassé, si doucement que je pensais que j'allais mourir de désir. Mes mains serraient le tissu sombre de son shihukasho de Shinigami, et je me pressais contre lui plus encore, en essayant de me fondre contre lui. Il gémit, ses mains tombèrent à mes hanches et les serrèrent, me laissant surement des ecchymoses. Mais je m'en fichais.

Je voulais plus. Une de mes mains était dans ses cheveux rebelles, l'autre était dans son dos. Mais avant que nous puissions aller plus loin, Grimmjow s'arracha à mon étreinte, et je gémis à la perte de contact.

-« Ouvre tes yeux, Ichi », souffla-t-il, et je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

J'ai cligné des yeux, et je l'ai regardé fixement, apparemment il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir, et je devinais facilement que mes yeux devait être vitreux, et que ceux-ci ne l'aidait pas à garder ses distances, mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais juste l'embrassé encore et encore.

Ensuite, j'ai réussi à me souvenir que nous étions en face de capitaines, vice-capitaines et lieutenant et officier assis du Seireitei. Mon visage a pris alors une jolie teinte carmin. Et j'ai subitement baissé les yeux.

Mais quand j'ai regardé autour... J'ai été soulagé… Rukia et Renji étaient en train de se jeter des regards subtils l'un à l'autre... Hitsugaya avait une légère teinte rosé sur ses pommettes, et Soi Fon était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure... Kenpachi avait un sourire de fou sur le visage, et le cou de Byakuya était rouge... Rangiku avait un visage normal, et ne semblait n'avoir rien fait, l'une de ses mains était dans ses cheveux, mais son autre main était dangereusement proche de ... Ouais, ça pourrait expliquer le rougissement de Shuuhei.

Yamamoto se racla la gorge. Tout le monde a sursauté. Et a retourné son regard vers lui.

-« Grimmjow Jeagerjaques et Ichigo Kurosaki, vous êtes libre de partir. »

Un immense soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes poumons, mais Yamamoto n'avait semble-t-il pas encore fini.

-«Mais vous autres», dit-il, la voix grave. « Je suis surpris que tant d'entre vous serait désobéir aux règles et se livrent à de l'intra-équipe ou d'autres affiliations escouade, surtout vous, Kuchiki-taicho. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et juste quand il l'atteignit, il se retourna juste assez pour que chacun puisse voir son profil.

-« Cependant, vous devriez savoir, Jeagerjacques, que mon vice-capitaine, et moi-même, avons une relation, et que par conséquent, tiré un coup ne me feras pas changer. »

Sérieusement? Le truc du vieux pouvait se lever?

Ma mâchoire s'est simplement éclatée au sol en imaginant ses deux là…

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Bon cet OS était à la base un cadeau pour Lylyne, déjà publié, mais Fanfiction n'a pas apprécié l'ancien titre, alors je le publie sous un autre nom.**

**Pour ceux qui connaissent mes autres projets Ex nihila a bien avancé, mais j'ai préféré retrouver et ré-écrire (un peu) cette OS pour le re-poster que de finir le chapitre 9. D'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse les titres des chaps sont trouvés et à la prochaine publication de la fic' je vais les mettre, et corriger quelque immondes fautes que j'ai vu en relisant sur le site. Donc un peu de patience le temps que je fasse tout ça, et je publie.**

**A plush !**


End file.
